


PT Buddy

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: Running is great stress relief and a way to clear the mind.  Hermione never expected to run into Bill in the middle of the night, but she's ever so thankful she did.





	PT Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Plot Bunny Think Tank for all their beta skills and ideas to fill in the gaps.

Ginny watched as the sun rose over the horizon outside the Burrow's Gardens; Harry still slept soundly upstairs in her room, the rest of the Weasley clan had yet to rise for the day, leaving Ginny alone to watch the dawn. As she sat, cup of tea in hand, she thought about Hermione. When she last spoke to her, two days ago, Hermione seemed frustrated with her job and life in general. Momentarily, Ginny felt guilty about not checking in on her friend; well Hermione was usually up with the sun too, so what better time than the present to check in on her.

Ginny walked into the house through the kitchen, depositing her mug on the table as she proceeded to the fireplace. A quick toss of floo powder and Ginny called out Hermione's address and was on her way. She briefly hoped that Hermione wouldn't mind her dropping in this early unannounced.

Gracefully, she fell through the fireplace, and as she stood brushing the soot from her robes saw Hermione coming out of her bedroom looking as though she had been thoroughly fucked and had loved every minute of it. Her hair was tousled more so than normal bed head and she was wearing an oversized tee – one that was inside out and backwards by the looks of it. Hermione obviously hadn't noticed Ginny standing in her living room yet as she proceeded to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. Taking advantage of the surprise, Ginny silently walked up behind Hermione and tapped her twice in quick succession on her shoulder; startling Hermione into dropping the kettle in the sink.

Hermione whirled around prepared to give whoever was behind her a thorough what for; but the look on Ginny's face made her break into a fit of giggles instead.

"Geez, Ginny, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Ginny slapped her arm and pulled Hermione towards the couch.

"Ginny, what are you…"

"Sit, spill, I know you've been fucked seven ways from Sunday, I can see it written all over you. You practically scream ‘I've been given the best sex of my life!’" Ginny sat down next to Hermione and stared her in the face, refusing to let it go. Ginny was persistent when she wanted to be, must be something in the Weasley genes, Hermione thought.

"Merlin, you are such a bad influence."

"I'm your sister; it's my job to corrupt you." Ginny smirked, alright, so they weren't technically sisters, but spend enough years with a person and they tend to become family anyway.

"Okay, but I warn you, you may learn things you'd rather not have known."

"Pssh posh, I doubt that. You can't grow up with six brothers without learning to deal with too much information at times." Perhaps she had learned a bit too much from those pranksters she called brothers.

Hermione shrugged and gave her a look that said 'you asked for it'.

"Two nights ago after I left you at the Leaky Cauldron I went home only to stay for a few minutes before deciding that I couldn't sit here. I had too much pent up energy, I needed to do something. The best thing to do in the middle of the night to relieve tension is to go running; at least for me anyway." Hermione faded into her memories as she told Ginny the story of the last two days.

 

Two nights ago

Hermione pulled on a pair of black spandex capris, an old football shirt of her father's, and her running shoes. She pulled her hair up in pony tail, holstered her wand against the inside of her left thigh and left her flat.

She didn't have a destination in mind; it was nearly midnight, the streets were deserted, and it was just her and the road. Hermione took off to the right towards the outer edge of town; there were less street lamps out there, it would be more of nature and the quiet solitude that Hermione needed to think. So much had changed in her life lately; so many things were continuing to change. Ginny and Harry were planning their wedding for next spring, and she had finally convinced the Minister to let her head up the new R&D department. She was trying to combine the Muggle world with the magical world and she needed a testing ground. It had taken months but finally the Minister conceded she was right. Now all she needed was people she could trust to work with her. Hermione sighed and glanced up at the moon, silently wondering if it could give her all the answers.

There was a time in Hermione’s life when she had everything planned out, knew exactly what she was going to do. Now, five years after the defeat of Voldemort, she was feeling lost. Chatting with Ginny earlier wasn’t helpful in the least. Oh, she knew Ginny meant well, but there was only so far the advice of ‘follow your heart’ could take her. Problem was, she didn’t know what her head or her heart wanted anymore. She was happy for Ginny and Harry, they’re wedding was only a few months away. They had each other and they knew what they wanted and needed. Hermione wasn’t so clear. Hopefully taking this run in the cool night air will help clear her head and give her some direction. 

The street lights slowly faded from view, leaving just the dark street lit only by the waning light of the half moon. It was always easier to deal with nature, nature couldn't talk to you and tell you what you wanted to hear, nature wouldn't lie to you, and nature simply is and will always tell you the truth. Travelling the Forest of Dean taught her many things, most of all that anything can become clear when surrounded by nature instead of people. This night, she truly needed nature and solitude to give her answers.

Hermione was lost in her contemplation of life when another person sidled up beside her. Instantly, Hermione went into battle mode, she kept running, but her muscles tensed ready to fight back against this unknown person should there be need. She was glad, in that moment that she had decided to bring her wand with her, otherwise she would be completely defenseless--well, magically speaking anyway.

She glanced to her right , only to stop dead in her tracks; she halted so fast she nearly tripped when she saw who her running companion was.. It took him a few steps before realizing that Hermione was no longer beside him. He jogged back over to her and stopped in front of her, an astonished look still plastered across her features.

Hermione was lost for words, she had expected to be alone, she had expected the streets to be deserted this time of night, and she had not expected to see Bill Weasley running along side her in the dead of night.

"Hermione," he began, but she put up a hand to still him.

"It's the dead of night, Bill, what are you doing out here…in muggle London?" Hermione took a minute to study him as he contemplated his answer. He was tall with rugged good looks, despite the scars created by Fenrir; scars that he’d grown into well since she’d last seen him a year ago. He may be the eldest of the Weasley's but he stood second in height to his younger brother Charlie. Hermione sighed in the confines of her mind, both Bill and Charlie were handsome well built men that she may or may not have fantasized about before. She blinked and refocused on Bill, his shoulder length red hair was pulled back at the nape of neck and his fang earring, ever-present, was replaced with a new fang that held a small emerald stud. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, evidence that he had been running for quite some time.  
"I'm not stalking you, Hermione, I was simply out for a run and saw you go by so I thought I would give you some company." Hermione looked at him skeptically; he was nowhere near the Burrow or the solitude of the magical community. "Well, perhaps I thought about stopping in to see you, but by the time I got here I figured it was too late to come knocking on your door."   
Hermione smiled, now there was the truth. "Since you're here, and you did come all this way, feel like walking me back to my flat?”

Bill raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything; he simply gestured for her to lead the way. Apparently too late wasn't in her realm of thinking tonight.

They walked in companionable silence for the majority of the trek back, until Bill's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, Hermione?"

"Doing what I do best." Being an insomniac, she added silently.

Bill regarded her for a moment, thinking about his words before he spoke. "I always imagined you were the straight laced one of the bunch; never thought you would be out running the streets in the middle of the night."

Hermione stopped and punched Bill in the arm. "I am not out ‘running the streets’, Bill Weasley; I am simply running, and trying to relieve a bit of tension and frustration while I'm at it." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, she deflated when Bill laughed at her.

"Do you always take things so seriously, Hermione? Merlin, I thought you were up for a bit of teasing."

"Oh, I'm up for teasing, just not the kind you're trying." Hermione wanted to smack her hand over her mouth as the words left her mouth. Was she seriously flirting with Bill? Sure they had a great friendship, but there had never been anything romantic between them. She’d always thought Bill to be a seriously sexy man and would not have minded having a go with him, but oh gods, she would be so mortified if he didn't see her in that manner and she'd just made a fool of herself. 

"Just when I think you're predictable, you surprise me once again." Bill took a step towards Hermione; the look in his eyes spoke volumes. "What kind of teasing are you up for?" His voice was deeper and took on a husky quality. Oh the promises his voice was telling her; did she dare, was she willing to be unpredictable. Ah hell, consequences be damned, this was better tension relief than running could ever be.

Hermione took that last step that closed the distance between them, the moonlight glittering off their sweat slick skin. "This kind." Hermione stood up on tiptoes, wrapped her right arm around the back of Bill's neck and pressed her lips to his. Hermione's kiss was tentative, she wasn't sure how it would be received and didn't want to mess up her friendship with Bill. She pulled back, still standing on tiptoes, and looked into his eyes.

Bill's eyes glowed amber before he grabbed Hermione around the waist with both arms and lifted her up, pulling her body flush against his as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. She realized in that moment that he was far stronger than she ever gave him credit for. But so long as he kept holding her she really didn't care. The passion she could sense within Bill was overwhelming, she simply held on for dear life as he swept her away with him.

Bill walked them backwards, Hermione's back hitting something solid. He broke their kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. "You have one chance to walk away from me, one, and then the rest is up for grabs." Bill let her down so her feet touched the ground once more; his hands still held her sides, and he was drawing slow circles on the small of her back through her jersey. Bill was breathing raggedly from just one kiss, one kiss that to Hermione, spoke volumes about the passion held within this man.

Ginny had accused her once of not knowing how to seize the day and live in the moment. Well, Hermione, she thought, are you going to let one more moment pass you by?

Bill noticed the moment Hermione made up her mind, her eyes became more determined, Hermione tilted her head up to meet Bill's lips in a chaste kiss. "Do you think you can keep up?" Hermione kissed the hollow of his throat, kissing up along his neck as far as her height would allow. Just below his ear she scraped her teeth across his skin, lightly nipping, before soothing her bite with light kisses. "I've got a lot of pent up energy, Bill." She bit the base of his throat just along his collarbone. "Can you satisfy me?" Hermione pressed her hips closer to his, she felt his obvious arousal, undeterred she swiveled her hips against him.

With a growl, Bill picked Hermione up and slammed her back against what Hermione now knew to be a tree. "The question, Hermione," he said, grazing his teeth along her neck, tasting her essence, taking in her scent, "is can you keep up with me?" Bill ground his pelvis against her, his intentions quite clear. He lifted her left leg, holding it just underneath the knee as he brought it up to rest upon his hip.

He could smell her arousal clearly; could feel her wetness through the thin spandex of her capris and the flimsy material of his jogging pants. Just knowing she wanted him urged him on, tempted to take her here, at the edge of town along a deserted street. No one should see them, but then Bill hadn't expected that anyone would be out while he ran in the middle of the night either; he wasn't a man willing to share. No, this would be so much better in the privacy of her flat.

He pulled her wand from the holster on the inside of her thigh and apparated them back to her flat. It never occurred to Hermione to wonder how he knew what her flat looked like to apparated them safely, her mind never questioned it; currently she had better things to think about. Like getting Bill naked as quickly as possible.

They landed in the middle of the living room, lips smashed together in a searing kiss; Hermione's hands were twisted in Bill's hair, the leather thong previously holding it lay discarded somewhere on the floor along with Hermione's wand. Bill held Hermione's hips, one hand snaking around to rest with fingers splayed across the small of her back, the other venturing underneath her old jersey. They toed off their shoes as Bill walked them backwards, missing the doorway and hitting the jamb instead. Hermione shifted them slightly to the left and into her darkened bedroom.

Hermione broke their kiss, slipping slightly out of Bill's embrace, a playful smile on her lips. He made to move towards her and pull her back into his arms. Hermione held up a hand and took a single step backwards. A whispered lumos and a dozen candles lit themselves around the room. Hermione slowly began to lift her shirt; each inch of skin revealed was like a sip of water to a drowning man. Bill's eyes burned amber, his desire for the witch in front of him blatant as he watched every move Hermione made, his eyes never leaving her body.

As Hermione pulled the jersey over her head, Bill used that moment of blindness to quickly descend upon her position; his arms wrapping around her body and tossing her on the bed nearby. Hermione landed on her back, momentarily disoriented by the swift change in positions. Her disorientation was quickly replaced by rampant desire as Bill prowled forward, every muscle taut and well defined. He tore his shirt up over his head and threw it across the room. His jogging pants were tented by his impressive erection. Hermione's eyes lingered on his groin, her tongue darting out to wet her lips subconsciously.

Bill groaned as he watched her, he knew she didn't realize how sexy she was, how erotic her mannerisms could be. He stared down at her, lying on her bed, bathed in candlelight wearing only a black pair of spandex and a black leopard print bra.

"Last chance," Bill warned her, his voice deep, husky, and full of lust.

"Bring it." And he did, he pounced on her in that moment, rolling them so she lay astride his hips; his eyes closed involuntarily at the feel of her wetness pressed against his length. Hermione started rocking back and forth, seeking the friction her body desperately wanted and needed; friction she wagered this man could give her in spades.

"Don't move." He growled, his words not penetrating her lust hazed mind, she only stilled for a single moment when his hands gripped her hips tighter. Her palms rested against his sculpted chest, she shifted her bottom slightly, Bill groaned, Hermione scored her nails down his chest as she felt his cock leap to life against her. Bill flipped them so she was caught between his thighs. "I said, don't move." His words were more of a growl than actual speech as he tried desperately to control himself. 

Hermione swiveled her hips again in defiance. "Can't stand the heat…" she didn't get to finish that statement as Bill crashed his lips against hers, dominating her mouth. He swiped his tongue across her lips, demanding entrance; she answered by biting his lower lip before meeting him in a duel for dominance.

Bill trailed kisses and bites along her jaw to her ear and down along her neck to the hollow of her throat. He swirled his tongue across her pulse point, relishing as her pulse jumped as he ground his hips against her.

Her hands worked at pushing his jogging pants down, she barely moved them over his taut arse when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Not one to be deterred, Hermione lifted her hips bringing her legs up to his hips. The friction she created between them caused them both to gasp, Hermione brought her legs down and Bill's pants right along with them. With the loss of his pants, his erection smacked across her lower abdomen, the heat of him searing against her sweat slicked skin.

Hermione groaned and swiveled her hips. "Foreplay later,” She wet her lips and tipped her head back. 

Bill silenced her once again with another soul stealing kiss. "We've got all night, Hermione, I plan making it a very long night. Or can you not keep up?" The amusement was evident in his voice. After all, she was the one that challenged him.

"I can keep up just fine,” her voice sounding breathy to her ears but not caring so long as he kept touching her. “I need you NOW! We can take our time later, damn it."

Bill kept his gaze trained on her eyes as he leaned back to sit on her upper thighs. He trailed his hands down her arms, slowly and feather light; moving along the underside of her arms, around to her back. He lifted her slightly with one arm while undoing the clasp of her bra with the other, all the while never breaking eye contact. He lifted her bra up along her arms and discarded it off the side of the bed. Slowly he drew his gaze down to stare at her pert breasts, the rosy peaks begging for attention.

He lifted his gaze from her tits capturing her gaze once more, he brought his hands to his mouth, sucking one forefinger and then the other. He could see the anticipation in her eyes, he could tell she was trying to brace herself for the oncoming sensation; his lips turned up in a slight smile trying to hold himself back and continue to move slowly. His hands hovered ever so slightly above her nipples; Hermione licked her bottom lip and arched her back enough that the cool wetness of his fingers came into contact with her aching nipples.

Involuntarily she closed her eyes, the sensation in contrast to the heat of the rest of her body. Bill swirled his fingers around the rosy tips, drawing them even more taunt. Hermione moaned, arching higher, silently pleading for more. Never one to deny a lady what she wished Bill bent forward taking one peak into his warm mouth; he swirled his tongue around the taunt peak, laving it, tasting her very essence. He moved to the other nipple, taking it into his mouth, laving his tongue around the areola before suckling the tip.

While his mouth tasted and savored the taste of Hermione, his hands glided down her sides where he twisted the spandex material around the fingers of his right hand. He moved to lay beside her, he inched the material down her hip noticing for the first time that she hadn't worn any knickers underneath those skin tight spandex. It baffled him how he failed to miss that fact.  
He carved a trail of kisses down her stomach, lingering around her navel, before kissing the exposed flesh of her hip. He sucked the skin of her hip into his mouth, lightly biting before swirling his tongue over the same spot. A small love bite to remind her of this night. One of many he was sure. 

Bill slid off the bed, kneeling between her thighs on the floor. He reached up and grasped the material of her spandex, slowly sliding the material down her legs till it rested on the floor.  
"Gods, you're beautiful." Bill simply started at her, laid out in all her glory for him.

Hermione leaned up on one elbow and crooked her finger on the other hand beckoning him up to her. She slid back on the bed and moved towards the pillows as he leaned up over her.  
Bill covered her body with his, leaning to one side so he could run his fingers along her silken skin, memorizing the shape of her curves and the feel of her skin. His fingers meandered down her thigh, lazily moving to the inside and coming back up stopping just shy of her core. He kissed her leisurely without rush, his fingers dancing around the edges of her opening. Bill drew one finger between her folds, teasing, tempting, but not entering. Hermione arched her hips up as he flicked over her clit; her body going into sensory overload.

He slipped the tip of one finger into her opening, but only up to the first knuckle; Hermione moaned, and writhed beneath him, she clenched her inner walls, trying to draw his finger in further. Bill pulled his finger back out, flicked her clit once, Hermione closed her eyes and arched up; twice, she moaned, her arms clutching at his shoulder trying to draw him down to her; thrice, she grabbed his hand and pressed it flat against her opening.

He hadn't imagined that she would be so forceful; he had always imagined her as compliant and passive; not as an active sex partner. Apparently Ron had done things very very wrong if he thought her prudish; Hermione was anything but prudish, she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to tell you.

Bill leaned over Hermione and suckled at her neck just above her pulse point. He lightly bit her neck leaving another love bite as he thrust two fingers into her. He reveled in her gasp and the feel of her walls clenched around his fingers. His thumb rubbed over her clit as her pumped his fingers in and out of her; his mouth still attached to her neck, she was just damn lucky he was part wolf and not a vampire. Bill felt her walls start to spasm around his fingers; he sought her mouth with his, his tongue mimicking the action of his fingers. Hermione's fingernails clawed down his shoulder blade as she drew closer. A few more strokes and she was lost to the abyss.  
Not giving her any time to come down from the high, Bill shifted to lie between her thighs with one quick thrust he was sheathed within her slick heat; the evidence of her orgasm coating his aching cock. Bill closed his eyes and stilled within her, savoring the feel of her tight warmth around him.

Hermione would have none of it; she grabbed his arse and pulled herself up enough to pull him farther within her. A guttural growl coming from Bill as he pulled back and thrust back in. Hermione meeting him thrust for thrust, her moans driving him on. Bill continued to drive into her, rattling the bed and banging the headboard against the wall with every thrust.  
Hermione clawed at his back, leaving nail marks, she cried out as she came closer to that precipice. Bill drew her leg up over his shoulder, the angle allowing him to drive further into her; hitting that elusive spot deep within that caused Hermione to scream in ecstasy.

He kissed the inside of her thigh before laving attention on her sensitive breasts. She began to clench around him, her breath coming in short gasps, a fine sheet of sweat coating her skin. The only sound in the room was the slap of skin on skin, as Hermione pulled Bill into the abyss with her. With a final growl, his thrusts became erratic and he spilled his seed deep within her.  
Satiated for the moment, Bill lay beside Hermione and pulled her into his arms to rest against his chest. She tossed her leg over his, entwining them as she drew slow circles on his chest and he brushed his fingers through her hair. Their breathing slowly returned to normal, Hermione kissed his chest and snuggled in closer, sleep claiming her within minutes.

Bill laid there awake for a few more minutes simply enjoying the feel of this witch in his arms; tomorrow was Saturday he was fairly certain that she wouldn't have work and he knew he didn't. A mischievous grin broke out on his face at the plans he had for this witch for the morrow, and he was quite certain they wouldn't be leaving the comfort of her bed for very long at all.

 

Present Time

Ginny was shell shocked, Hermione had taken her advice of seizing the moment to heart and with her eldest brother to boot!

"Well, say something would you?"

Ginny stared at her a smile slowly coming to rest upon her features. "Go, Hermione!"

Hermione blushed, thankful that Ginny wasn't embarrassed about the fact she'd just been told about the amazing weekend Hermione had been spending with Bill. She left out the part about him still actually being in her room though. She figured Ginny didn't need to know every detail.  
Speak or rather think of the devil. Bill chose that moment to walk out of Hermione's bedroom, stark naked. Ginny blanched at her brother's lack of modesty, until she remembered, he probably figured he was alone with Hermione. Bill grunted a "Good morning" to Ginny, moved to where Hermione sat on the sofa and bodily picked her up tossing her over his shoulder.

Hermione gave a squeak of surprise and an apologetic look to Ginny as she was carried giggling back to her bedroom. The last thing Ginny saw before Bill kicked the door shut was Hermione slapping him on the ass and telling him to behave in front of guests.

Through the door Ginny heard Bill tell her that she wasn't a guest she was family, there's a difference.

Ginny laughed to herself at the pair they made, right fit for one another if she did say so herself. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, whispered a quick word into the room, "I'll give your regards to the ex-wife, Hermione," and with that she floo’d back to the Burrow. On her way to the kitchen she yelled for her mum.

"Mum, I've found Bill." A smile was still plastered across her face at the sight of Hermione being carried back to bed.

"Oh dear, is he alright? I've been so worried." Molly clucked as she finished preparing breakfast.

"Vhere 'as he been?" Fleur, recently divorced from Bill had come to the Burrow to try and sweet talk him into taking her back. It seemed as though she didn't know when she had a good thing and her lover wasn't up to par so she wanted her husband back.

Ginny pointedly ignored her annoying ex-sister-in-law for a moment. "He's perfectly fine, mum, happy as a clam in fact." Ginny turned her attention to Fleur for a moment. "Oh, and Hermione sends her thanks."

Molly looked at her youngest oddly for a moment, "Whatever for, dear?"

Ginny continued to look at Fleur as she spoke to her mother. "Because, that's where Bill has spent the weekend. They do make quite the pair." Ginny's smile grew even bigger if that was possible.

She cried out "toodles," as she left the kitchen in search of Harry. After Hermione's recounting she needed some relief of her own. Damn, but Hermione certainly was detailed; that, and she needed to replace the image of her brother with something more appropriate, her fiancé was just the ticket!


End file.
